


《隨遇而安》（Date Or Not）

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: 多年專心照顧氪星妹妹而沒進行date的姐姐Alex。為姐姐物色對像卻陷入吃醋境界的Kara。還有自創角色安。韋（Ann Wai）的奇妙詠春功夫。Cp：Kalex（曖昧傲嬌向）時間軸：在Kara comes out as Supergirl前、姐姐被Hank招攬後秘密處於特工訓練階段後預計長度：三章或不等。警告：人物ooc不負責。　　　有原創人物請慎入坑。





	1. 《隨遇而安》（Date Or Not）第一章

Kalex同人《隨遇而安》（Date Or Not）第一章  
By Fish.

 

在Kara搬進了本來是Alex租下的公寓後的兩個星期，Kara如願以償地得到了Catco的助理工作。

為了慶祝，Kara特地邀請了Alex和自己在大學時期唯數不多、關係還不錯的前室友Lily和Ivy來到她新搬去的公寓吃晚飯。

雖然因為繁重的工作，以致慶祝的時候Kara實際上都已經進入Catco工作了一個星期多了。

Lily和Ivy畢業後已經各自回到老家找工作，她們這次來National City只不過是一場一時興味的Summer trip而已。

在Kara與Lily和Ivy於客廳緬懷著大學時的無聊生活時，Kara已經有些後悔請她們來家裡作客了，因為Ivy正在喋喋不休地吐糟她的前女友，雖然Ivy人是不錯，但Kara對於她更換女友的速度實在是不敢恭維。

「你能相信嗎？她到現在還不明白為甚麼我要跟她分手，我…」  
熟悉的鑰匙聲音響起，大門突然打開。  
Kara一向視Alex的到來是自己的救星，呃，好吧，是胃的救星。  
「Kara？我買了兩盤鍋貼還有…噢，Hi！」  
「Al……Alex！？！？！！」  
Kara不可思議地叫了起來，因為Alex竟然將她留了很多年的長髮剪掉了！  
「你剪了頭髮？！Why？」  
氪星人的腦子快速轉動著，她從來都沒聽Alex說過要轉換髮型的。

「你們是…」  
Alex將手上三大盤的鍋貼放到桌上，隨意地將背上的運動挎包放到門邊。  
「Alex，我不是跟你說過了嗎，Lily和Ivy請了假來這裡玩幾天。」  
Alex似乎是剛做完激烈運動的，汗珠從她的頸項漫到了鎖骨上，沒入了貼身的黑色運動背心。Kara其實已經沒見她四五天了，她實在不敢相信她姐姐居然露出了日漸明顯的手臂肌肉。  
Kara（用顯然的人類速度）快速地將桌上的鍋貼拿到手後，拉著Alex還濕漉漉的掌心悄聲問。  
「你怎麼剪頭髮了？你完全沒說過要剪成短髮的啊。」  
「放輕鬆，只不過是…」

「嗨！」  
Ivy走到二人跟前，勾起了笑容向Alex打招呼。  
Ivy正用著她那迷倒不少女生的湛藍色眼珠在Alex被汗水浸成深色的背心上不停游走。  
Alex熱情地伸出手跟她握手。  
「嗨！抱歉，我太忙了，一時忘了你們都來，我真該多買一點…」  
「沒關係！我最近也在控制飲食呢，況且我們都習慣了Kara的食量了……」  
「咳！」  
Kara不留痕跡地將Alex還在跟對方握著的手拉走，順便將鍋貼塞到她那名剛單身就看上去饑渴得要死的損友懷裡。  
後者對於Kara警告的眼神只是毫不在意地聳聳肩便回到梳化上了。  
「Alex你很忙？我記得你說新公司不用你這麼快就上班入職的，只是進行相關的職前培訓吧？」  
「培訓也是很忙的嘛…」Alex眼珠子在還沒收拾好的客廳裡轉了一圈，「你將IKEA打劫了嗎？怎麼還堆著不少東西。」  
「別轉移話題，你甚麼時候開始去健身的？」

「Alex？想來瓶啤酒嗎？」  
Ivy熱情地舉起酒瓶打斷姊妹的悄悄話。  
「抱歉，我戒酒了。恕我失陪一會兒，我先去洗個澡。」

Kara重新坐在梳化上，盯著關上的衛生間門似是在思考著甚麼東西。  
旁邊的Ivy卻不懷好意地支了一支她的手臂，可憐的氪星人已習慣了偽裝人類，被她這麼一撞，手裡的啤酒灑到了她手上。  
「我記得你說過你姐姐還是單身的？」  
Kara反著白眼，「不，Ivy－－－想都不要想！誰在我剛入學時還吐糟我姐是書呆子不符合你的類型的？」  
「那時候長髮的她沒現在的短髮hot嘛！」  
「別逗Kara了，你敢動她姐姐，你真的死定了，你又不是沒見識過她千杯不醉的厲害。」  
Lily適時插嘴，「對了，你是甚麼時候發現你姐姐……」  
「呃……她Year 3的時候。」Kara不自然地搔著耳朵後的髮絲，「對，她是交往過一個女生，不過那段早結束啦，你知道Alex有多投入學業的，不然怎麼可能這麼快就碩士畢業……」  
「管她的。」Ivy毫不在乎地灌了一口啤酒，「Kara，你得看緊你姐，外面可多像我這種情場老手了，你姐這種類型，我敢保證她要是出去date，肯定有多少狂花浪蝶要湧過來。」  
「我知道Alex不會喜歡你這種狂花浪蝶的類型就行了。」Kara皺了一皺鼻子，開始悄悄地將整盤鍋貼掃光。  
「真想知道你姐姐喜歡甚麼樣的類型…斯文學究的？狂野性感的？」  
「要我猜，是運動類的吧。Alex空窗到現在都幾年了？肯定是畢業了沒多久，決心開始去date了，不然怎麼可能造型變了，還去健身？」  
「別胡說，我姐姐要是跟誰去約會了，她肯定會告訴我的。」  
Kara抹抹鼓起的嘴巴，滿足地將氪星人所需的熱量一口氣吞下去。  
「留點給我們！你這胃口太可怕了！你到底是不是人類啦！」  
「不公平，Kara都吃光了－－！」

女生們的嬉笑聲音在客廳迴蕩著。  
Alex在花灑下的熱水洗刷著滿身汗水，摸了摸自己臂上酸痛的肌肉，她吁出了一口氣－－那是她訓練了幾個月的成果。

黃昏日落的光輝透過氣窗打進水氣彌漫的浴室裡，光芒照得一個金屬圓形徽章閃閃生光。  
上面是一杖美國老鷹的三角標誌。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

地點：National City市郊、不具名秘密基地。

老鷹標誌的Deo金屬徽章穩穩地別在腰後的皮帶上，Alex脫去了身上的襯衫，露出了裡面的運動背心。  
在更衣室的鏡子裡，Alex比平日花多了幾秒打量了一下自己的新造型。  
她倒不會有多麼想念自己的長髮，長髮只不過是因為往日要專注在實驗和論文上而懶得打理的籍口而已。

天知道在她剪掉長髮後，Kara那幽怨的眼神逼得她不得不違著本心許下承諾。  
「行行行，我一定會在周未多來你公寓的，別再拿那副表情看我了。」  
「先是不願意跟我一起合住公寓，現在連周未都不想我這裡過夜了……」Kara把嘴巴撅得老高，「Alex你有甚麼在瞞我嗎？」  
「我沒有……」  
通常在十七歲之前，Alex都會選擇拿一把糖塞進去解決這氪星妹妹的撒嬌。  
「以前我們都會互相幫對方吹乾長髮的，現在好了，只剩下我是長頭髮……」  
Alex哭笑不得，「Kara，我很肯定你的新老板絕對不會想知道你都二十二歲了還要你姐姐幫你吃乾頭髮。」  
「這是家族傳統！」

 

「Alex！」  
眼前的拳套劃過眼前，回過神來的Alex要最後一刻歪了一歪頭，避開了這正面一擊。  
在穩下重心後她毫不猶豫以以一記右漂亮的側踢踹中了對方手上的護墊。

「休息一下吧。」  
Hank脫掉拳套，將護墊扔在訓練台上。  
「你還需要再專心一點，Alex，別忘記你加入Deo的目標。」  
「我沒忘記，長官。」稍為喘息一下後，氣怎已漸漸恢復平穩的Alex這樣回答。

她會用她的新工作來保護她唯一的妹妹。

「長官，他們正在準備離開了。」  
一名Deo探員打開了訓練室的門朝Hank報告。  
「知道了，Alex，整理一下，你今天的訓練提前結束了。」

Hank甚麼都沒交代就直接離開了。  
在她進入Deo的幾個月裡，訓練提前結束可是十分少見。  
可是仍處於訓練期的她，只不過是超查局的一名後備探員而已，至少那班能令Hank馬上離開的客人身份，她是還沒有資格和安全權限去知道的。

意外地獲得額外的下班時間的Alex，決定在這周五晚給Kara一個驚喜。

 

Alex換回了便裝後，就拿著運動挎包踏進Deo那建在荒漠上的地面停車場，準備走向自己新買的吉普車。

「Excuse me? 你是Deo的探員吧？」  
一個穿著職業裝的黑色短髮女人在停車場裡叫住了Alex。  
「請問你是……」  
能在這停車場裡問對方是不是Deo探員的女人……難道是今天到訪的…？  
「My name is Lucy Lane, 我是你們局的訪客團之一，我的上司們都先走了，而我的車…」  
露西無可奈可地抿了一抿嘴，指了一指自己那掀開的車前蓋。

「上車吧。」Alex打開了自己副駕駛的車門，「By the way, I am Alex Danvers.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

收到Alex的來電，很是興奮的Kara專心聽著她在那頭的聲音。  
「真的？你居然可以提早來公寓陪我？」  
「對，我快到了，呃……就在市裡轉著，放心，我很快就到，對，今天的培訓提前結束了，Well，你知道實驗室的……」  
一把模糊的女聲透過電話聽筒準確地傳進了她這氪星人靈敏的耳朵中。  
「…對，十分感謝，你真的是太好了，前面就是……酒店……」

「甚麼？Alex，你在跟誰一起？」  
「我先掛了，Kara，bye.」  
「Alex？！」

Kara不高興地掛了電話，唯一一個還沒到下班時間而Kara卻不在辦公大樓的原因，是Kara要幫新老板Cat Grant去市中心的藝廊取她新買的油畫。

「酒店…沒聽說Alex說她有朋友到市裡了啊…」  
Kara毫不費力地拿著碩大的油畫穿梭在人群中。  
突然一輛吉普車吸引了Kara的視線，Kara稍稍拉低了眼鏡，視線透過了油畫和重重人群看著那輛屬於Alex的吉普車停在四季酒店的門口。

駕駛座上坐著的當然是Alex，而那名剛下車的女人擁有一頭漂亮的黑色短髮，髮尾微微捲曲，還有一雙迷人的銀灰色眼眸……

Kara張大了嘴巴，站在人群中看著這女人朝Alex揮揮手後，Alex的車便在車水馬龍中開得沒影了。

誰來告訴她，Alex突然開始健身和剪成短髮……真的是因為約會了嗎！？  
Kara深呼吸了一口氣，正要努力轉動腦袋推測的時候，肚子的咕咕響卻打斷了她的思緒。

「噢，抱歉！」  
Kara正要抱起油畫匆匆離開回公司交差，卻差點撞倒了站在她前方的女生。  
亞裔女生轉過臉來，輕巧地避開了在饑餓感中更難以控制自己力氣的Kara。  
「That’s fine.」對方漂亮的臉孔上寫滿了心不在焉，以輕巧的腳步快速地消失在人群中。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

回到了Kara的公寓，Alex敏感地在食物的香氣中嗅到了不尋常的氣氛。  
這可不是Deo特工訓練教給她的技能，而是跟氪星人夕相處了快八九年的經驗之談。

就好比……大學三年級那年她被Kara撞破了她正在與大學新生親吻的那次…  
嚴格來說，那只是Kara通過透視視力＂撞破＂了她的好事後，在門外尖叫而導致Alex中斷的一次戀情。

「Kara？」  
Kara正嚴肅地坐在梳化中央，看著碟上吃剩的兩件披薩。  
「Alex，你過來。」  
Alex帶著不好的預感坐到梳化上，她的妹妹－－Kara，居然少有地沒在她坐到梳化的時候，一把將她抱住然後開始訴說新老板”Bad Kitty”的嚴苛。  
「Kara，你怎麼了……」  
「Alex，我手上有兩件披薩，對吧？」  
Kara抓住兩件披薩問。  
Alex皺著眉，不禁苦笑著點點頭。  
Kara迅速吃掉其中一件，口齒不清地快速說，「所以Alex你是像這件披薩一樣覺得只有自己太寂寞了所以也要去尋找另外一件披薩嗎？」

Alex嘴巴張得大大的呆了幾秒，禁不住將她手上僅餘的披薩搶過來。  
「你到底想說甚麼，Kara？」

「你剪成短髮和去健身是因為你在跟一名女生約會交往嗎？」  
Kara嚴肅地跪坐在梳化上扶著Alex的肩頭問。

「What?! No!」Alex揉揉發疼的頭。「你為甚麼突然這麼問。不是因為戀愛，我也可以去剪頭髮和健身的吧。」  
「可是今天下午……！」氪星人著急地發問，「那個從車上下來進了酒店的女人是誰？」  
Alex很好很控制了自己面部表情，「那是……路人啊，她車壞了，我就順便載她一程。」  
「路人！？真的？」Kara疑惑地問，「你不是…她不是你的類型？」  
「Not my type.」Alex無奈地回答。  
「好吧…」Kara嘟起嘴巴，「要是你真的想要約會了，你保證你會告訴我的對吧？」  
「對…當然…」Alex暗地裡鬆了一口氣，「不過很明顯老媽比較重視你的約會多於我的，天知道她去年就為了你約會次數太少而對我發火了好嘛。」  
Kara堆出了一副討好的可愛笑容，用力挽著Alex的胳膊，幾乎在沙發上將Alex壓死了。  
「別又提起我的約會了好嘛……是你要我去那些奇奇怪怪的網站quick date的，改天你應該試試！」  
「走開，我要被你壓死了！」  
「不走開，我要你安慰我今天又被Cat教訓了五次的破碎心靈……」  
「你不是十三歲了，你好重－－－！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex沒想到Kara口中深痛惡絕的「quick date」會來到這麼迅速。  
Alex也沒想到自己會神推鬼差地答應了Kara去試試看quick date。  
對了，那是因為Kara在梳化上跟她打鬧時差點將手伸進她的褲子屁股的後袋。  
而那袋子裡還裝著她還沒來得及藏起來的Deo徽章。  
所以Alex就在求饒時答應了Kara會去quick date。

Alex走在夜色街道上深深地嘆了一口氣，反正只要應付了這次就好了，倒不是Alex有多討厭約會，只不過她比較討厭這種為約會而進行的約會，她還是比較喜歡隨遇而安，在緣份中找到的愛情才是……

巷子裡轉出來一個人，她手上拿著一朵香檳玫瑰，更對著玫瑰吹氣，似是在吹走不存在的塵埃似的。

香檳玫瑰正是這次速約的見面暗號。  
「哎…抱歉，請問你是……」Alex使勁地回憶Kara告訴她的約會對像網名是甚麼，「啊，你是Rose？Quick date website?」

女生從陰影處走了出來，暖黃的街燈打在她臉上煞是好看，不同於一般擁有狹長細眼的亞裔人，她擁有一雙好看的大眼晴，黑色長髮紮成了俐落的馬尾。

「date website……」對方孤疑的眼睛在接觸到Alex的臉孔時便剎那間發生了微妙的變化。「啊…你……」

「I am Alex Danvers.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

她們走進這間情調不錯的酒吧裡，桌上放著綻放出柔和光線的枱燈，迷醉的爵士樂音樂令人一下子放鬆了身心。

「You look like…you are new in town？」  
「呃，是的，我…來旅遊的。」亞裔女生很不自在地坐下，「我叫Ann（安）.」  
「我那約會檔案是我妹妹幫我填的，抱歉，其實也不知道具體她填了些甚麼……」  
「工作，我想她應該沒填上那欄，你……在哪裡工作的？」  
Alex沒忍住用特工訓練的眼光審視一下她的約會對像。  
安不自在地絞著雙手，在微弱的燈光下Alex隱約可辨認出她指關節處似乎紅了一點，她那不停在酒吧人群中來回掃射的眼神說明了她若不是在搜尋甚麼人，那就是似乎習慣性地確認周邊的安全？  
Alex暗暗猜猜這名女生的來歷。  
「在我回答你之前，我想知道，你怎麼會答應這次的約會？你該知道……約會的意思……」  
「ya, I know.」安的注意力終於放回在Alex臉上，她嘴角輕抹，「你看上去很不錯，我的意思是……你很漂亮。」

Kara難不成偷拍了她剪成短髮後的照片嗎，怎麼她自己都不知道……  
Alex納悶著。  
「你也不賴。」Alex自信一笑，開始了她的試探，「你從哪裡來的？」  
「Hong Kong.」  
「啊？那你……」  
對方奇怪地看了她一眼，「我在加州讀書，如果你想要知道的話。你……你最近有見過前女友之類的人嗎？」  
Alex更感到莫名其妙，「沒有。難道你有？」  
「Well，實際上，我昨天就看到了你……在四季酒店門外，你車上的女人……」  
「她不是我前女友。」  
「那她是…？」  
「作為一個初次的約會對像，你好像問得有點多了吧？By the way, How old are you?」  
「二十四。」  
「看上去真不像。我看到那邊的侍應都差點想問你是不是合法成人了。」  
「亞裔人都長得比較年輕。」安舒了一個懶腰，腿卻不小心輕踢到Alex，「抱歉。」  
好吧，這可真是她遇過最差劣的調情技巧了，裝作不小心踢到自己。  
Alex內心這樣想著。

然而誰都不知道，坐在酒吧牆外的戶外桌椅上偷聽著的Kara，正在脫下眼鏡瞇起眼睛偷看兩人的約會狀況。  
嗯？是個亞裔女生！？不可能啊，Kara記得自己挑的人明明是金髮白人女生才對。  
等一下，這女生看著……不是昨天偶遇到的路人嗎？

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「沒想到你居然會滑浪。」  
安和Alex一前一後走在被樹影打得暗影疏落不一的街道上。  
「看不出來嗎？我那塊掛在公寓裡的滑浪板可不是一個裝飾。想要去看嗎？」  
號稱已經戒酒的Alex，今晚還是忍不住喝了一杯雞尾酒。  
不過依然擁有良好特工素養的她，只是想假借酒意，搞清楚這名女生的意圖而已。  
「去看你的滑浪板？」安疑惑地問，「外國人一般第一次見面後會約去家裡看滑浪板的？」

安突然停下腳步，Alex提起一絲警覺。  
「怎麼了？」  
Alex眼角餘光竟看到安的耳朵動了一動。她有點不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
「好像有點怪聲而已…」安搖搖頭，「可能是我太敏感吧。」

一直尾隨二人的Kara偷聽著她們的對話，不禁後怕地想著這個在網上填假資料的亞裔女生－安，好像真的有點本事，居然會聽到她走在後面的腳步聲音……  
不，重點是她在網上裝成白人女生來約會好嘛！

幾個黑影快速在前方聚集，Alex和安警覺地後退了幾步，卻看到後方同樣有人包圍了上來。  
前後方都是臉上圍著黑方巾的黑幫少年們。

「就是她了！」  
少年們毫無預警地手持著球棒從前後方朝二人衝了上來。

「Alex！」躲在暗處的Kara失聲地喊了出來，害正準備應付這幫小混混的Alex分心了一下，差點被一枝球棒擊中後腦勺。

「快跑！  
安一手將Alex拉到了身後，及時幫她避開這致命一擊。

Kara從暗處衝了出來，眼看著正要抓住了Alex的手了，兩枝球棒卻朝Kara頭上擊來。  
「不要！」  
Kara兩隻手及時抓住球棒，但Alex卻朝她撲了上來，Kara被迫鬆開了手，兩枝球棒飛脫出黑幫少年的手中，第三枝球棒卻正要落到Alex的背上，她及時用右手格檔，卻感到臂上一陣劇痛。

「跑，Kara！」  
幾個月的特工訓練可不是白混的，Alex視臂上的痛楚如無物，反而搶了地上的球棒用僅餘的左手揮舞著，迅速地擊倒了幾名黑幫分子。

「怪物…怪物啊！」  
Alex的心仿佛一下子被擊中，難道Kara……  
Alex忍不住轉過頭來。

哭叫著怪物的黑幫分子卻是從安的身後怪喊著逃跑，只見安穩紮了馬步，雙手如魔術師般一打一黏，身前身後本來將她團團圍住的的黑幫們卻逐一被她擊飛了出去。

「Alex，這邊！」  
「Kara，你別過來！」  
要是Kara顯露出了她的能力的話………

腦袋上的一個劇痛卻令Alex突然失去了意識。  
迷糊中，她感到自己被Kara溫暖地擁抱著。  
有了那名會奇怪武術的女生……大概……Kara不會亂來吧……  
Alex帶著這麼一絲盼望陷入了黑暗之中。


	2. 《随遇而安》（Date Or Not）第二章

Kalex同人《随遇而安》（Date Or Not）第二章之壹  
By Fish.

一個人影悄悄接近了病房的門口。

Kara自然是以她的超級聽力聽到了腳步聲，不過她此刻正專注在病床上的人。

她的姐姐－Alex，她在地球上最重視的人類。

 

Kara仔細看著Alex的臉，這張臉因為短髮的修飾而更顯出幾分堅毅的棱角。Alex的皮膚仍可稱得上白皙，但有一段時間Alex在夏天沉迷於滑浪以致曬成了小麥膚色，這令Kara很是羨慕，陽光只能給她的氪星基因帶來超然般的力量而不是迷人的膚色。

 

但現在看著Alex緊閉著的雙眼，包紮著繃帶的頭部……

Kara簡直不敢想像這一切，但她初到地球後，她的確弄過幾場小意外害得Alex受傷，但是沒一場像這次這樣……若不是因為她拖了後腿，若不是因為Alex要保護自己的話……

 

門外的安透過小窗觀察著裡面那位正緊握著病人的手的金髮女孩，她低下頭來，看著手裡的手機，裡面的最近通話紀錄上，顯示著一個人的名字。

 

Hank.

 

安敲了敲門便推門而進。

「醫生說她會沒事的。」

 

「她有劇烈腦震盪，我不認為那叫沒事。」

Kara並沒轉過身來，她依舊緊握著Alex的手，就像她幾小時前將自己扑在身下時緊抓著自己的感覺。

 

絕對不能失去對方的感覺。

 

「但是……我想我都要感謝你，安，你救了我姊。」

Kara終於轉過身來，看著眼前這名黑髮馬尾女生。

 

「你…怎麼知道我名字的？」安有些迷惑。

「呃……我，剛才那些警察問你的時候我聽到了。」

「哦……不用客氣。」安有些侷促地將手插進牛仔褲袋裡，另外一隻手將Alex的手機遞回給Kara。

「剛才…那些警察都帶走了那班人後，我在地上撿到的。」

「你真的不認識那班人？他們明明喊了…＂就是她＂？！」

安笑了出來，「你果然在跟著我跟你姐姐，你都聽到了。」

Kara臉上不禁一紅，「因為你根本不是我幫Alex在網上約的女生。」

「好吧，我的確不是。」安聳肩，「但你不能否認你姐姐很迷人的對吧？」

「你因為在街上看到一個女孩很迷人，就讓對方誤以為自己是她的約會對像？」

Kara有些動怒，因為說實話，安是Alex會遇到那幫黑幫分子的原因，這不代表Kara會為了她最終還是救了Alex而原諒她。

 

先不提那種神奇的中國武術的話。

Kara那名為好奇心的人兒在內心吶喊著。

 

「聽著，我無意造成誤會－－－」安試圖辨解，但Kara認為那就跟她的平胸一樣沒甚麼說服力。（Kara只好剛好想起Alex的擇偶標準－－Alex不喜歡波濤洶湧的女孩，因為高中時期的壞女孩們都有一雙大胸並喜歡試圖欺負看上去十分無害的Kara）

 

「－－－我在小巷裡看到個女生被欺負了，才－－＂路見不平＂，呃，我意思是出手相助。」

Kara為安突然蹦出了一句中文而皺眉。

「－－怎料我幫她趕走了那個黑幫後，她卻哭著跑了，把手上拿著那枝玫瑰扔到地上，我才執了起來走出巷子看到Alex－－」

「噢－－那是Rose…」Kara用空著的另外那隻手抓抓自己的金髮，她以為Alex會喜歡柔弱無害型的女生，所以才挑了Rose……

 

「甚麼是…＂路見不平＂？」

Alex的聲音冷不防響起。

「那是廣東話，意思是－－－哎，你醒了。」

「Alex！」

Kara急忙扑到了Alex那柔軟的胸口上。

「Aw！Easy！」

「抱歉！」

Kara急忙蹦了起身鬆開了手，幾乎要忍不住用她的超級視力仔細檢查她身上每一吋的骨頭和軟組織有沒受傷了，但她只能著急地在原地轉了一個圈。

安饒有興趣地旁觀著，她覺得Kara像一隻團團轉的可愛小金毛犬。

「先別忙謀殺著你姐姐我好嗎？」

「對了，我我我去叫醫生！」

 

安發誓剛才從Kara奔跑離開的身影中看到了超越了奧運冠軍的速度，說不定這金髮女孩是運動員？好吧，誰知道呢……

 

「你是怎樣救我的？」

Alex試圖在床上坐起身。

「呃，你最好先別動。」安走前了一步，可是動作卻僵在了半空，似乎不知道自己是否應該扶起Alex。「你傷了頭部，他們還說要做腦掃描……」

「我沒事。」Alex終於找到了調較病床高度的按鈕，半躺坐在床上，重覆地問了一次，「你是怎樣救我的？」

Alex面對面看著這名似乎在她暈倒前以一己之力打敗了十多名黑幫的女生。

安聽到她的問題，不著痕跡地低下頭玩弄著她自己牛仔褲上的皮帶。

Alex再次仔細打量她，安的身高在一米六五左右，比自己瘦一點，肌肉看上去並不算發達，卻擁有一種神奇的武術能一拳一個手掌一推便將人狠狠推飛出去的能力……

 

「你認為呢？」安抬起頭，看了Alex一眼。

「那是甚麼中國功夫？」

「說了名字你都不會知道。」

「我想知道。」

安有些不解她的執著，只好順從她的意思。

「叫…」安皺皺巴思考著，「WIng Chun（詠春）…」

「What?!」

 

「Miss Danvers.」醫生和護士推房而進，Kara神經兮兮地跟在後頭。

「你需要做幾項檢查。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

三小時後，聽從醫囑留院觀察並花了了不少力氣才勸得Kara回家的Alex，坐在病床上面對著來自她的直屬長官－Deo局長－Hank Henshaw的探視。

 

與其說是探視，不如說是一場證供詢問。

「你肯定她身上沒有別的武器？」

「Sir, yes sir.」

「鐵質或鋼質的指節套之類的？有沒可能安。韋早已藏在身上，而你當時的距離太遠看不到？」她的全名是安。韋？那可真是個奇怪的名字。「沒有，我看不到－－長官，為甚麼你要這樣問？」Alex十分疑惑。

「那是因為那十幾名黑幫到現在還在昏迷不醒，可是他們身上都沒嚴重的出血或傷痕。甚至有幾個人手腳不能動彈，說是軟組織受傷。」

「甚麼意思？」

「我拿到了警察詢問你妹妹的證供，Kara那時候忙著照顧你，沒顧得上看到安。韋是怎樣擺平那十幾名小混混的。當她一轉過頭來，黑幫全部被打得躺在地上不醒人事。」Hank站起身，看著腦袋似乎在光速運轉的Alex，「順便說一句，那街口的攝像頭剛好在你們路經前五鐘失靈了。你認為那是巧合嗎？」

 

「怪物…怪物！」

那名黑幫分子邊失聲喊著邊逃跑的一慕突然劃過Alex腦海之中。

 

「你該不會是在懷疑……」

「她的信用卡紀錄證實了她本來已在Metropolis的酒店退房並支付了房費。還有她那張從Metropolis飛回加州的機票，大學應該是在這幾天開學的不是嗎？可是為甚麼她會突然取消機票來到了National City？」Hank一口氣說出了所有合理的疑點。「唯一的解釋是，她突然改變行程，是因為她是帶著目的來這裡的，不是她所說的旅遊這麼簡單。」

「但……她只是巧合地幫本來該跟我…」Alex吞回了＂約會」這詞，「幫本來該跟我見面的女生趕走了黑幫後才遇上了我。」

「如果她一早知道你的身份，有預謀地要接近你呢？」Hank大膽地提出假設，「她也許並不是跟你妹妹一樣來自外星，但我懷疑她身上有著正常人不會擁有的力量。」

 

「安。韋可能是……擁有超乎尋常能力的人類？」

「Alex，保持警惕。」Hank的手握在門把上。「她想要接近你，給她假象，讓她以為已經得手。但記住，不能暴露給任何人知道，你是DEO特工，尤其是你的妹妹。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊ 

兩天之後，醫生終於宣佈Alex能再次自由行動，出院的Alex並沒為了這兩天意外得來的假期有甚麼特別的喜悅，除了這兩天Kara竟破天荒向Catco請假來陪伴她以外，因為那名叫安。韋的女生沒有再出院在Alex的眼前，但根據Hank時不時的加密短信，Alex知道她還住在市內的一家小旅館中。

 

Hank還提示了那家旅館是包含一頓豐富的英式早餐，天知道安。韋是怎樣忍受那裡的早餐的，因為從小到大的Dan-科學家-vers家族都是用一大碗麥片和牛奶來作為那頓對人類而言十分重要的早餐。

哎，對還在成長期的氪星人來說，那就更重要了。

 

於是，讀透了上司指示的Alex在出院翌日早上便來到了這家位於下城區的Clifton House。在裝潢有幾分維多利亞時期建築風格的旅館小餐廳裡，Alex不意外地找到了正在享用英式奶茶的安。

 

「早。」Alex拉開了餐椅坐在了安的對面，緊緊盯著打扮休閒隨意的安臉上每一個表情。安放下了正在啜飲的小茶杯，瞪大了眼睛看著意外到訪的Alex，顯然並沒預料到她的出現。

「呃，早安，你……你怎樣找到我的？」

「警察那邊有你留下的酒店資料。」Alex拿起桌上一個司康餅，「Do you mind?」

「我…」Alex邊吃著味道還尚不算壞的司康餅，看著安在努力整理她想表達的意思，「我其實…昨天就想來找你……」

「找我約會？」

「What?」

安那獨特的黑色眼眸帶著惑然不解，也許還有些手足無措。Alex勾起她那通常對小學妹們都具有一定殺傷力的淺淺笑容，將自己的卡片放在田園桌布上推給安。

「約會，就你和我，顯然那是一個不錯的想法，對吧，除了我意外受傷的結局。我可對於你的功夫十分感興趣呢。」

安眨了一眨那雙濃密而頎長的睫毛，「你是認真的？」安不由自主地輕笑出聲，拿起Alex的卡片細看，「噢，科學主管，你是個科學家呢。」安將卡片收起，上下打量了Alex的臉乃至身上的機車皮衣。

「好吧，Why not?」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「你你你你要去跟她去約會？」

少有地，Kara口吃起來，那絕對是因驚嚇所致的，絕對不是因為同事溫傳染的！

她的姐姐－Alex無奈地寵溺笑著將Kara身上的飯粒撿起，再拍乾淨了她的領口。Kara從Alex的大腿上爬了起身－－－本身她正枕著Alex的大腿吃著外帶日本壽司的，那是她們一般周日的晚餐。

「Alex，你真的真的要跟她去約會？我的意思是－－－你們才見了一面，你就喜歡…」

「我沒…呃，當初是你推我去quick date的。」

Kara報復性地將原本屬於Alex的金槍魚壽司迅速搶到手並吞到口中。

「我－－我可沒想到你會喜歡安這種類型。」

「你這壞傢伙，我要餓死了。」

仿佛有些失落似的，Kara從軟榻榻的梳化上爬起身，拿了一罐啤酒喝起來，橫豎酒精對於氪星人而言不過是種普通飲料而已。

「Alex你覺得安怎樣？喜歡她哪一點？」

正忙吃著僅餘的沙拉的Alex突然抬起頭來，腳尖點了一下梳化那頭的Kara腿上。

「喂，我說老妹，你該不會是吃醋了吧？」

「小心我扔你！」Kara威脅地舉起手上的靠墊。「要扔我都等我吃完再說。」Alex將口裡的蔬菜扒進口裡，放下手裡的碗，朝Kara靠了過來。「聽著，這只不過是……多認識一個朋友而已，潛在約會對像，你曉得的。」

 

Kara皺著眉拉起了Alex的右手臂，「真的不痛了？」

「別小瞧人類的恢復能力，雖然沒有你的快速。」

Kara摸著手上熟悉的溫暖，習慣性地將她那金晃晃的腦袋靠進Alex的懷裡，嘆了一口氣。連姐姐都找到了自己的＂潛在約會對像＂了，她還能說甚麼呢。

「安那種武術…＂詠春＂是真的挺厲害的。我一轉過頭來，那些黑幫居然全都躺在地上了。」

感覺到Alex心不在焉的手指正一下沒下地玩弄著自己的髮絲，枕在Alex腿上的Kara抬高頭，看著正陷入思考的Alex。

「Alex？」「噢…對，我想多知道中國功夫，所以就約安再出來玩，就是這樣。」

「那當然，她那神奇的中國功夫可是救了你和我，要不是因為我當時甚麼都不能做的話……」

「你當然不用出手，有我在。」Alex有些警告地小捏了一下Kara的臉頰，Kara不高興地鼓起嘴來，Alex又當自己是小孩子了。「我當然知道，Alex，我只是說說…要是我能蒙個臉甚麼的，不用五秒我就馬上制服了那班人……」

「你想都不用想，天，若被其他人發現的話，就算你蒙起面來，媽一定會殺了我－－－」

「是是是是，我只是說說。」Kara不高興地別過臉去，手指暗暗戳了一下Alex腰身。

Alex拉緊了她腰上Kara的手掌。「安份點，明天我去Catco找你吃午餐，給你帶那家新開的中國餐館的點心。」「dim－sum？！」Kara的注意力一時被轉移了，「好吃嗎？」

「安說很好吃的。」

Kara這次真的不高興了，她伸長了手拿過遙控器，決定不再問關於＂dim－sum＂的任何問題，即使這可能又是一種能征服氪星人的地球美食。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「這種又是甚麼＂dim－sum＂？」

Kara用筷子將那顆晶瑩通透的餃子送進口中，滑溜溜的餃子皮和蝦肉在嘴腔中頓時彈開，肉汁一下子豐富了全部的味蕾，她忍不住邊吃邊口齒不清道，「陳的巧巧吃！」

「瞧瞧你！」Alex反了個白眼，抬手就將用抹紙擦乾淨了Kara的下巴，「吞下了才說話，Kara！」

「這叫蝦餃。」安打開另外兩個外帶盒，向Kara和Alex展示著幾顆黃澄澄的＂dim－sum＂，「這是燒賣。你們吃牛肉的吧？這種是牛肉腸粉。」

米白色的卷上淋著醬油，Kara急不及待地挾起了其中一條送進口中，還沒吞下就驚訝地問，「這醬油是甜的，不是咸的？」

「嗯，沒錯。謝謝。」安道謝了一聲，Alex體貼地幫安倒了一杯水，遞給了她一張面紙，適時提醒她，「你最好想要快點吃，不然Kara不到三分鐘就能把這些全吃完了。」

「Alex！」Kara警告地喚了一聲，但她那塞得鼓起的嘴巴似乎一點兒說服力都沒有。

安低笑了幾聲，邊吃著手裡的燒賣，邊轉過臉來欣賞這平台花園以外的高樓景色。

「你工作的地方真的很棒，Kara。」

 

Kara她們此刻用餐的地點是位於Catco大樓三十樓的平台花園，不少員工都會在午膳的時候拿著外賣來這裡邊用餐邊欣賞景色。Kara倒是平日到這裡來，她在頂層五十樓必須時刻跟緊這棟大樓的唯一主人－Cat Grant，National City裡最具有權勢的女人。不過今天Cat要到距離只有兩個街區之遙的出版集團開會，而Kara需要用一整個早上來幫Cat盯緊編版部重新設計的版面，所以她今天意外地獲得了一個不用坐在Cat辦公室外用餐的機會。

 

「那當然，Kara可是Catco的總裁助理。」Alex的聲音透著驕傲，「我也是第一次來這裡。」

「抱歉。」想起這件事，Kara倒是倒姐姐有點不好意思，「你知道的，Cat總是要我隨時待命，所以只能跟你在辦公室裡吃…」

「沒關係……」Alex笑了起來。

「我很好奇，那Alex你工作的地方又是怎樣的呢？」安挑眉問。

「連我都沒有去過呢。」Kara不以為然地答道，若安以為她和Alex的進展可以這麼快，那就大錯特錯了。「就是很多實驗室的辦公室，對吧？Alex是實驗室的見習主管，還沒有正式上班呢。」

「嗯。」Alex決定避開這個話題，在她還沒搞清楚安的目的之前。「安你呢，你大學裡讀甚麼的？」

「我主修歷史。」安向後靠在柔軟的梳化上，頭枕在Alex搭上了沙發的手，Kara不自在地咳了幾聲，安卻繼續說道。「明天我也許我該去Alex你的公司找你吃午飯？這頓是我請的，怎樣說……」

「Alex的公司不在市裡，我記得是在郊區吧，只怕那裡沒甚麼好餐廳。」Kara幫著Alex搶答道。Alex瞄了坐在對面的Kara一眼，心想著Kara甚麼時候這麼會幫自己開脫了？不過她轉念一想，Kara只是單純不希望安跟自己進展得這麼快吧，而Alex倒是在竭力向安隱瞞著她真正效力於哪間＂公司＂。

「你說得沒錯。」Alex點點頭，Kara不自覺地勾起笑容，「所以讓我今晚請你吃頓飯吧，上次還沒有答謝你救了我和Kara。」

Kara的笑容一下子塌了下來，然而下一秒響起的聲音，卻令Kara鼻樑上的眼鏡差點滑落！

「原來是你救了我的助理？」

 

坐在梳化上的三人吃驚地看著來人－那是穿著性感而不失幹練的白色套裝的Cat Grant.

稍高的Alex伸直了腰，看到在她們三人座位旁邊方圓兩米以外的職員們早就退得了遠遠，看上去只有她們沒為意到Cat Grant的到來。

Cat正習慣性地咬著眼鏡鏡腳，居高臨下地仔細打量坐在Alex旁邊的安。韋。Kara很敏感地發現Cat對安的好奇。咬眼鏡鏡腳這個可是Cat的標誌性思考動作！

Kara從梳化上跳了起來。「Miss Grant！抱歉，我不知道你已經開完會回來了，我馬上－－！」

「Easy, sit.」Cat輕聲說，懵懂的Kara馬上聽令坐下，Alex差點沒忍住笑了出來，「我相信你就是Kara的姐姐吧，真有趣，Kara，你姐姐跟你長得很是不一樣。你就是安。韋吧－－」聽到這句，Alex只好挑了挑眉沒說話，側身看著旁邊的安。

「我叫韋安。」安站起身，主動朝Cat伸出了手，Cat很快伸出了手回握一下，翠綠的眼睛一下子亮了起來，塗著精緻口紅的唇輕輕翹起，「抱歉，很難想像是你居然獨自打退了十六名黑幫分子，救下了兩個人。」

「實際上是十四名，有兩名是Alex她打暈的。」Alex還沒來得及插嘴，Cat突然又拿起了安的右手，這動作令安不禁反射性地不自然的動了一下左手，安的不尋常反應Alex都看在眼裡。

坐在梳化上的Kara迷茫又驚訝地睜大了雙眼，她完全不明白為甚麼Cat會對安生出這麼大的興趣。「Well，真想知道你這雙手是怎樣赤手空拳制服這麼多人。也許你會願意接受Catco的一個採訪？I mean……」Cat緩緩地突然吐出了一句粵語，「你識詠春，靚女。Right?」

 

「What？Sorry？」Alex問出了Kara最想問的問題，Kara知道Cat會法語、西班牙語，也許還有少許德語吧上次Kara聽到Cat用德語罵著一名德籍的工程師只因他搞砸了一個項目。但Kara不知道Cat還會中文！

 

「哦，對，我是會詠春。」安乖巧地用英文回答，「你粵語說得真好，Miss Grant。」Cat露出了勝利的笑容，但安緊接的一句答覆令Cat的笑容僵在臉上。「但很可惜，我不會接受任何媒體採訪的。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「真的不要緊嗎？你妹妹會不會因為這樣而對我生氣？」安坐在副駕駛，對著車窗外的斜陽光線瞇起了眼睛。Alex開著吉普車帶著安在濱海大橋上飛馳，她正準備帶安到下城區的一家意大利餐廳吃飯。「當然不會，接受採訪與否，這是你的自由。」Alex伸手拿起墨鏡戴上，「只是Cat Grant大概很少看到有人敢直截了當地拒絕她吧。」

 

「我看不出為甚麼我要接受採訪，我不喜歡將私隱曝露於人前。」安說，「我能瞧得出你和Kara的感情很好，我不想她因為我而抱怨你。」

「Kara工作足夠努力了，她上司不會在這點上為難她的。」

「我看得出，她看著那位女總裁時的手足無措真可愛。」安打趣地笑，「還有她吃東西的方式，像隻小倉鼠。」

「她只交過男朋友，安。」Alex富有意味地說，轉過臉來看了安一眼。

「我也沒交過女朋友啊，有些事情你不試試，怎樣會知道結果呢。」安似乎忽略了Alex語氣中的警告意味，只顧看著車窗外的大海，似乎看得出了神。「有些事情總是值得你去爭取的，對吧？」

「你指甚麼事情呢？」Alex試著輕描淡寫地試探。

「你覺得呢？」安回過頭來，無奈地舉起手中Cat Grant的名片。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「對，Miss Grant當然不高興，不過這只佔了她每天不高興裡的百分之十左右吧－－－重點是，我還是第一次看到有人敢當面拒絕她的！」

電話裡Kara的聲音聽起來驚奇又激動，Alex坐在餐廳裡都能想像到，另外那頭的Kara大概是在手舞足蹈地形容著Cat Grant的舉止。

「怎樣，那裡的意大利面好吃嗎？」Kara的聲音驟然低了下來，「雜誌上說招牌的肉醬意面很不錯。」

「抱歉，我知道我說過改天我會帶你來吃的。」Alex拿起杯子喝了一口水，眼睛帶著特工的習性在餐廳裡掃描，安剛剛離座去了衛生間，到現在還沒回來。但願不是這裡的意面過於咸而令她肚子不舒服吧。「其實這家的意面口味有點偏咸，下次我們還是去吃市場花園那家吧。」

「不用了。」Kara居然回絕了自己，「也許你會想帶安先去嚐一下。」

Alex不禁笑了起來，連她都沒注意到自己笑得比平常燦爛多了。「Kara，你是不喜歡我跟安出來約會嗎？」

「不…」Kara的聲音很正常，但Alex聽得出她的掩飾，「我只希望Alex你找到一個你值得的對像而已，你值得更好的，always.」

「Well, 本來我是對於date or not沒甚麼所謂的。」Alex突然感到靠在耳上的電話震了一下，想必是收到了短信。「你怎麼比我還要緊張，Kara，這種事情隨遇而安就好了。好了，我要先掛了。」

「love you, sis, bye.」

 

Alex放下電話，滑動著上面熒幕。

短信裡的加密內容在腦海中一掠而過，Alex心算了三四秒，馬上得出了解密後的內容，Hank告訴她明天軍方要帶著律師團來Deo開會，Alex的任務是準時列席並適時解答他們對外星生物的問題。律師團…？

 

Alex玩弄著桌上的甜品勺子，上次在停車場裡遇見的Lucy Lane就是一名律師，到底軍方要給Deo安上甚麼樣的法律程序來刁難他們呢？Alex轉念一想，又覺得能暫時停下枯燥的拳擊訓練也是不錯的，Hank可沒因為她早陣子受過腦震盪就放輕了手腳，她昨天才因為護具鬆脫而弄得手肘在被撞跌至地上瘀青了一大片……

 

天知道，人類可沒有氪星人這麼經打。

突然之間，Alex有些懷念她在梳化上能毫無顧忌地捏住完全不怕痛的氪星人腰間軟肉的日子。

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 《随遇而安》（Date Or Not）第三章

Kalex同人《随遇而安》（Date Or Not）第三章  
By Fish.

 

會議進行得比Alex想像中的要順利，面對軍方人員的刁難，Alex出色地以她外星生理學專家的知識，拿出一行行的冰涼數據予以回擊，堵住了軍方認為Deo不足以應付外星威脅而總想施加橫手的野心。

 

而唯一一個小插曲，也只有Alex發現自己竟然大意地將她的手機遺留了在公寓裏。

會後，從中協調的政界高層請Deo高層人員及軍方人員到市中心的高級餐廳進餐，美其名為緊密彼此合作的關係。

Alex一直很難想像以Hank那張嚴肅的臉，竟然能在這種交際場合中談笑風生。而此刻，Hank就穿著高級面料做成的三件套西裝與那些跟那些皮笑肉不笑的政客和一副瞧不起所有人的軍方高層互碰酒杯。

 

Alex盯住了這古怪的場面好一陣子，試圖將Hank穿西裝的場景印在腦海中，這實在是太有紀念價值了。突然，她肩膀被人輕輕拍了一下，一身幹練套裝的Alex剛要轉過身掛起職業性笑容，就發現那是曾有一面之緣的Lucy Lane. Lucy笑得很是真誠，「Agent Danvers，很高興在這裏見到你。」Lucy眼睛往後方瞄了一下，「介意幫我逃開這地方嗎？那位參議員有點纏身，儘管我已經撒謊說我不是單身了。」Alex的視線順著她背後看過去，一位帶著桃花眼的英俊西裝男士果然正將兩個酒杯拿起，大步朝Lucy和她走來。

 

「這下子你又欠我一個人情了, Miss Lane.」

Alex還沒待Lucy反應過來，手臂已勾上了她，嘴唇在Lucy嘴角輕印，Lucy會意地幾乎是將半個身子傾向了她，Alex頭輕側了一下，滿意地看著那位議員先生拿著兩個酒杯呆站原地後，她就將Lucy快步拉出這有點奢華的餐廳。

 

來到了可盡享花園景色的餐廳陽台，她們的腳步驟然被猛然停下腳步的Lucy打斷。Alex順著Lucy轉身的眼神看過來，才發現那竟然是穿著襯衫與高腰西褲的安。韋！

 

安。韋看上去很不願意展露出笑容似的，手在尷尬的空氣中揮了一下權當打招呼。

「嗨…我…來這裏吃飯，這麼巧。」

 

Alex的腦子在飛速運轉，剛在宴會廳裏，他們是以政界名義舉辦的雞尾酒會，絕對沒出現不該出現的Deo相關資訊。「嗨，安，沒想到會在這裏看到你…」

Alex敏感地發現Lucy和安在互相盯著對方，她試圖在兩人的臉上找到些甚麼，Lucy看上去似乎有些緊張，剛才被自己拉住的手亦要在無意間鬆開了。

Lucy輕咳了幾下，朗聲道，「啊，你好，我是…Ag…Alex的朋友，請問你的名字是…」

本來臉色看上去有些陰沉的安，眉眼頓時變得稍稍明朗，「安（Ann），我叫韋安，你好。」安轉向了Alex，嘴角輕扯，似乎有意語調輕鬆地問，「這不就是…上次你送到四季酒店的女仕嗎，Alex？」

「哦，是的。」Alex說，「她是…我工作上認識的朋友，Lucy Lane.」

「抱歉，我是Lucy。」Lucy一反她爽朗外表的形像，有些拘謹地踏前一步，才不太確定地將手伸給安。「那麼Lucy你……也是在科學領域上工作的？Alex，照你妹妹說的，你是科學部主管……」

「你見過她的妹妹？」Lucy有點驚疑地看看安又看看Alex。「你們是…很好的朋友？」

「呃，Well，我們前幾天才第一次約會，不不，第一次見面。」Alex不是很確定需不需要在Lucy面前承認她和安的關係，好吧，其實她們也不是交往的狀態，但總覺得不在安面前說清楚的話，對於她有點不是很禮貌……

 

「Actually, I am a lawyer.」Lucy手裏的名片才遞了一半，她那裝在小手提包裏的手機就響了起來，她匆匆瀏覽著熒幕後，便匆忙向她們作別，「抱歉，我的上司在找我，我先走了。」

Lucy沒走幾步，還回頭看了眼睛還在她身上的安，才再將視線轉往Alex，一副感激神色，「多謝你的幫忙了，Alex.」Lucy這才踩著高跟鞋消失在熙攘的餐廳客人中。

 

「她很漂亮呢。」Alex希望安語氣裏的可不是醋意，但安卻微笑地朝自己伸出了手，出乎Alex的意料，安那修長的手指只是在自己西裝外套的衣領上拿下了一根不知道甚麼時候黏上的毛線。「當然，你今天也穿得很漂亮。」

 

「我倒沒想過你能穿這麼…成熟。」

Alex上下打量著安的裝束，高腰西褲完美地勾勒出安那平坦小腹的弧線，簡單而有些寬鬆的白襯衫掩蓋了她衣服底下瘦而有勁的肌肉。

安低頭將Lucy給的名片收進褲袋裏，「成熟的靈魂，才能配得上成熟的裝束。」

 

「可你畢竟也只有二十四歲，不是嗎？到底你的肌肉是怎麼練得可以在短時間內打敗這麼多人的？有甚麼秘訣？」Alex勾眉，她是時候進攻了，「－－－或者是，你天生神力？」

安手指還在磨挲褲袋，這才抬起頭反應過來，「哦？」安失笑道，「你直接說你想跟我學就好了，Alex。」Alex臉上繼續不動聲色，雖然她對於安猜到她的目的感到驚詫，「那是因為我不太確定能不能付得起學費。」

 

「我不收學費的。」安的長腿突然往前邁，一下子湊近了Alex，「像你剛才那樣也行，占一點小便宜的話。」

 

Alex內心起了不好的預感，安毫無徵兆地吻上了她的臉頰－－準確來說，是她的嘴角側方。

「Alex！」

越過安的髮絲，Alex看到陽台門口站著拿著她手機的Kara。

Kara露出了一副氣急敗壞的神情，氣得臉色紅漲，看上去似是想用超級速度和鐳射眼線將Alex身前的安活活拆骨。

 

天。

這下子慘了。

她絕對絕對絕對會被氪星人審問一整個晚上的。

 

不對，安是怎樣知道她剛才幾乎以同樣的姿勢＂佔＂了Lucy的便宜的！？！？！？

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「啪！」

手起刀落，一個蘋果被完整地切開兩半。

「啪！」

鋒利的刀影交雜地砍在板上，完美分解了整個橘子。

「啪！」

堅硬的椰子殼都如豆腐般被清脆分開，露出了裏面的潔白的椰肉，而椰水卻灑滿了一地。

砧板發出了隨之而來的迸響，木板竟被刀硬生生地劈開了一半。

 

「Kara！我可以原諒你將我廚房弄得一團糟，但我那玷板可是新買的法國貨！」

脫下拳擊手套，帶著一身汗水的Alex像拎小雞般將Kara的後領抓住，將她拎到沙發旁邊。

而那名因生氣而將廚房搞得像食物肢解現場的氪星人，卻竟是好奇地伸出手指，隔著外套戳向了Alex那微微鼓起的二頭肌。

 

「Kara！」

「誰叫你都不理我！」Kara鼓起嘴，「就算我打斷了你們第一次親吻，你也不應該無視了我好幾天！」「我沒有。」Alex哭笑不得，她脫去了外套，一整個早上的拳擊訓練令她渾身是汗，「那是我在忙工作…」

「你是在忙跟安約會！我就知道！你們－－－Alex！」Kara突然變成一道殘影，沖上前抓住了Alex的手肘，脫下外套後，手肘上露出了一大片瘀青。「你怎麼受傷了！？」Kara緊張地摸著上面的青痕。

 

「啊？沒事兒，一點兒都不痛。」Alex也有點奇怪，過往這幾天她忙著跟安學著詠春，可到目前為止，安都只是教她擺幾種拳法上的擊打姿勢，還有所謂的「紮馬」腿法，根本沒跟她對打。Alex只能努力回想這片瘀青是怎樣得來的…

 

「我就知道，是安做的，對不對？她家暴你！」怒火幾乎要從Kara的眼睛裏噴出，Alex嚇了一跳，因為實際上她可不希望自己的公寓會因氪星人的視線而變成一片火海。

 

「不是，沒有，你想太多了，我像是會被家暴的人嗎？」Alex佩服於妹妹的想像力，她突然記起了，這該是前一陣子在Deo訓練時所受的傷吧。「這幾天…我讓安教我武術，應該是不小心弄得的吧。」自從成為了探員，Alex向妹妹撒的謊總算是愈來愈純熟了。

「哼，那也是，她怎麼敢故意弄傷你。」Kara冷哼著後退了一步，可是雙手仍是在Alex身上東摸西摸，確認她沒有其他地方受傷。「話說回來，你為甚麼要學武術？」Kara舉起自己手臂，炫耀著她的二頭肌。「有我在就夠了，不行嗎？」

 

Alex自己深知道，自己既不能說出她是在Deo受訓時所受的傷，亦不能說她是為了套情報，才跟安學習武術的。

 

「我這還不是因為你。」Alex伸手摸摸Kara的頭頂，「不然要怎麼保護你這個愛到處惹事的外星人？」

「我怎麼到處惹事了！」氪星人炸毛了，「上次可是安給你帶的麻煩！」

Alex連忙安撫，一把攬住了Kara，「不說這個，冰箱裡有兩盤鍋貼，去拿出來……」

懷裡的溫暖頓化成了空氣，殘影直奔向廚房。

「別拆了我家的冰箱，Kara。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Alex幾乎是瞠目结舌地看著安緩慢地將這套看似簡單的拳法打完。

「這……這就是你對付了十六個人的……拳法？」

若不是看到了安臉上的正經臉色，Alex幾乎以為安是在故意戲弄她了。

「不，這只是詠春裡的初級拳法，叫＂小念頭＂。還有，是十四個人，你總愛忘掉有兩個是你解決的。」

「我不明白這套拳法怎麼可能會有這麼強的威力，將十四個人打得動彈不得。」Alex不解地皺著眉，「該不會你施了甚麼魔法吧？」

安卻謙然一笑，「對，那是中國的法術，凡人學不得。」

「也許你可以為我演示一下？」

Alex猝不及防地朝安出拳，卻輕易地被對方以恰到好處的一掌卸去了大部份的力量，Alex雙手正要往後收，卻不料安已微微轉身以掌向她斜後下方一壓，手輕拍她的左肩。Alex只覺自己重心忽失，身體不受自控地往前沖，整個人失去平衡地跌進了安的懷中。

 

安及時將Alex扶起，Alex輕喘著氣，呼吸噴到了安的額頭上方，她突然感覺到這零距離所帶來的曖昧。

 

安眼睛溜溜地轉了一圈，看著被自己穩抓著雙臂的Alex，嘴角微勾，「Alex...」

「Sorry, I...」

Alex以為她是指自己身體大半重量都壓在她身上，連忙想站直身子，卻發現自己掙扎不開安的抓勁。

「我聽到你妹妹的腳步聲。還有一位……聽上去似是身材很魁梧的男性。」

 

Alex公寓大門傳來了鑰匙扭動的聲音。

在最後一秒，安終於及時鬆開了手，Alex瞬間找回平衡站穩原地，卻覺得通體滾燙，大概是跟安過招期間，臉已經熱得紅漲了。

 

Alex有點不甘地瞪了安一眼，而安卻只是好以整暇地看往打開的門。

「Alex, this is Hank, he said he is your Boss...」

在Kara興沖沖跑進公寓後，露出了她身後的人，那竟是穿著一身西裝的Hank！

 

 

 


	4. 《隨遇而安》（Date Or Not）第四章（End）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalex同人《随遇而安》（Date Or Not）
> 
> Cp：Kalex（曖昧傲嬌向）  
> 時間軸：在Kara comes out as Supergirl前、姐姐被Hank招攬後秘密處於特工訓練階段後。  
> 預警：有原創人物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了慶祝AA新劇消息，特意夾帶私貨，哈哈。

Kalex同人《随遇而安》（Date Or Not）第四章（End）  
By Fish.

不得不說，只看到安和Alex僅穿著運動背心，臉色紅潤且流著汗的站在客廳中央，Kara臉色並不太好看。

雖然她們並沒坐在或者躺在沙發上而導致旁人更容易誤會……  
但是，氪星人的五感告訴她，她很不喜歡看到安和Alex如此親密。

「嗨！你們正在做甚麼呢……？運動嗎？」

聽到妹妹聲音有點跟變聲似的不對路，Alex帶著疑問地回答。  
「安正在打我打拳，怎麼了？Hank，你來找我有事情？」

一身西裝的Hank上前跟安握手，自我介紹。  
「你好，我是Alex的上級。」他轉向Alex，「公司有個緊急會議，我們需要馬上走。」

Alex的個人電話並沒調至靜音，能重要到Deo局長親自來接她，想必不會是個簡單任務。  
「沒問題，Boss，我去換件衣服。」

目送著Alex進入卧室後，安完全不像個客人，自然地坐在沙發上，舉起運動瓶喝水。  
Kara有點得意，坐到廚房前那張高高的吧枱櫈上，顯得高高在上。  
「哈，你和我姐姐的……運動課我想要取消了。」  
Kara心情很好地拿起一個蘋果，在掌間拋來拋去。  
「不要緊。」安看了Kara一眼，莫名高興起來，「你姐姐是個很善解人意的約會對像。」

Hank對此不置可否，只仍一副紳士的派頭等待Alex。  
聽到「約會對像」四個字，Kara撇撇嘴，一不小心，將蘋果捏成了兩半。

卧室打開的門分散了室內另外兩個人的注意力，Kara飛快地將分開兩半的蘋果拋到桌後，然後拍拍手，將滿手的蘋果汁液抹著屁股後，裝成若無其事。

「我好了，安，你要一起……？」  
換上套裝的Alex顯得明豔照人，Kara有點羨慕這位可以欣賞Alex穿著職業套裝的上司。  
「Alex，你這套衣服真美。」  
妹妹真誠地讚賞著。

「我可以借用一下你的洗手間嗎？」  
安並不著急離去，Kara連忙插話，「沒事，Alex，我待會兒送安回旅館好了。」

Alex點點頭。  
「Ladies.」Hank朝她們點頭致意，然後打開了公寓大門，跟Alex一起離開。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你有甚麼收獲？對於這位安。韋？」  
車子發動機被啟動，轟轟的聲響取代了沉默的空氣。  
在黃昏日光的照射中，Hank黝黑的皮膚發著潤澤的光亮。  
「我不太認為她是有特殊能力的外星人，長官。」Alex手臂支在車窗上，汽車沿著車道駛進市中心，前進的方向正是Deo一處位於市裡的分部大樓。「長官，我們的任務是甚麼？」

「有一批剛被我們繳來的外星裝置，需要你去鑑定是武器，還是其他用外星科技打造而成的器具。」Hank轉動方向盤，汽車轉入三十一街。「順便，我有一個新情報。」

「關於…？」  
「安。韋。」Hank回答，「那幾個躺在醫院裡的黑幫出院了，不排除會有尋找她報復的可能性。」

「我很懷疑。」Alex看上去對安充滿信心，「安的實力有目共睹，那幾個人沒傻得會再去一次找揍吧？」

「裡面有一個受傷的黑幫成員似乎是某個高層的乾兒子。」

要是這可能性挺高的話……那麼Alex必須再緊跟在安的身邊了，到時候說不定她就再有機會親眼看到安是如何用她那神奇的東方武術來以一敵十。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你為甚麼一直盯住我，Kara？」  
安從衛生間裡出來後，Kara的視線便一直跟著她沒離開過，安已經將滿是汗水的背心脫掉，換回襯衫和運動外套。

「你已經跟Alex約……見面有一段日子了，我想知道，你對我姐姐是認真的？」

氪星人終於露出了藏在胸裡深埋已久的不滿、懷疑、認真。  
以及那一點的醋味。

年輕的華裔女孩輕笑著。  
「噢……Kara，放輕鬆，我沒想要對你姐姐做些甚麼。」

「甚麼意思？」Kara語氣裡的戒備一點兒都沒放鬆。

「你姐姐是個好對像。」安只將話說了一半，「聽Alex說，她十四歲的時候，她爸媽收養了你？」

「那…又怎樣？」Kara有點訝異Alex向安這樣只認識了不長時間的＂朋友＂說起她的事情。

當然，她氪星人的身份自然肯定沒說。

「我不希望安你抱著玩樂的心態，我姐姐對感情是很認真的。」  
「我也是。」安突然嚴肅的神色令Kara下意識繃緊全身。「你……你真的喜歡Alex？」

像打翻了調味瓶，像誤將完全不匹配的辣椒油傾倒至甜甜味之上，Kara拼命控制著身子傳來的顫冷感，她緊緊抿著嘴巴，想要無視內心翻滾著的熊熊醋意。

安的深棕色瞳孔突然迸出笑意，她那好看的眼睛彎成月牙。  
「不，Kara，我想我和Alex之間沒火花。」

「你……你不喜歡Alex？」  
說不上自己是鬆了一口氣，還是仍帶著不忿，Kara重重坐到沙發上安的旁邊。  
「Alex她可是博士畢業，她高中的時候還領過籃球校隊贏過聯賽錦標，現在她找到的工作也是全國知名的大……」  
「慢點，Kara，我沒說過……你姐姐不好，Alex真的是一個很好的女孩，只是，我想我們不合適當情侶，做朋友比較好。」  
安不懷好意地微笑，湊近Kara，不習慣跟別的女性有這麼近的接觸，Kara幾乎將腰彎到沙發扶椅上。  
「你真的很重視很緊張你姐姐呢，即使你們沒血緣關係，對吧？」

「那…那當然！」  
莫名覺得心虛的氪星人底氣不足地回答。  
「Alex值得全天下最好的人！」

安歪著頭，沉默了一段時間，緊盯著Kara不放。  
「Kara，作為妹妹，你這醋勁也大了些。」

「我不管，總之你以後不會再跟Alex約會的話，那就甚麼事都沒有了。我只是害怕我姐姐受到傷害，就這樣, Full stop, over.」

Kara從沙發上爬起身，打開了公寓大門，作出請的手勢。  
安搖搖頭，並沒停止臉上令Kara覺得欠揍的笑容。  
「Okay okay, 我只是感慨你們”姊妹情深”而已。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「聽Alex說，你現在正住的公寓本來是她在租的，為甚麼你們倆姊妹不住在一起？」  
在狹窄的公寓樓梯間，走在前方的安依舊喋喋不休。

雖然已了解到安對自家姐姐沒別的心思，但Kara就是覺得非常不爽，她不認為她們姊妹關係是安這個外人可以隨意過問的。

「我們工作的地點不一樣。」Kara簡短地回答，「說起來，你還要留在National City多久？我記得你說你還是個學生？」

安走到公寓樓地下，推開鐵門步出大樓，又不忘為Kara扶著門。女孩的大眼睛睜得大大的，聰明的腦袋正為Kara這突然反將一軍而迅速運轉，「哎……我學分修得比較多，課堂嘛……不著急，National City這裡真的很棒，我很喜歡，嗯……」

Kara揚眉，顯然聽出了安語氣裡的掩飾，氪星人心情轉陰為晴，掛起客套而親切的笑容（從Miss Grant處學來的），繼續打探韋安那些不為人知的小秘密。「說起來，當初為甚麼你要來這裡旅遊呢？這裡又不是旅遊城市。」

「嗨！」  
一把陌生的女聲打斷了Kara的下一步棋。Kara和韋安愣立在公寓門口，那道沉重的鐵門在沒人支撐的情況下，依著慣力重重地合上，發出悶響。

Kara盯著對方健康的小麥膚色，以及那頭富有成熟女性魅力的攣曲短髮，想了半天，終於記起為甚麼她有似曾相識的感覺。

她就是那天從Alex車上下來的女人！  
那位－－Alex稱為＂路人＂的漂亮女人。

氪星人內心的警號瘋狂大作，難道Alex跟這位女性有甚麼秘密交集是自己不知道的？  
「你是來找…Alex的？」  
Kara試探地道，同時側身看往韋安，猛然發現對方仍處於呆滯狀態，她不由得輕輕伸出手指暗暗戳向安。

「Alex？不，我不是為公事而來的。我是來找安的。」漂亮女性僅僅客氣地向Kara點頭，「你是Alex的……？」說完後，她就像沒在期待Kara的回答般，復又朝安元氣滿滿地微笑。

「我是她妹妹。你是…？」Kara又一次覺得自己內心的猜測錯誤了，因為眼前這兩人完全無視了她。「我叫Lucy, Lucy Lane.」銀灰色的眸子透出的笑意令人覺得心頭一暖。

「你們……認識？安？」  
終於察覺到Kara的手指反覆戳著自己的手臂，安終於從那雙銀灰色的凝視裡驚醒，一直淡定沉穩的華裔，臉上是湧起激動的血色，她結結巴巴地問口，「呃，對，我們……見過。嗨，Lucy…」她用力呼吸了一下，平伏著心情，「很高興看到你。」

「我也是。」Lucy朝安伸出手，安匆忙地握上，兩隻在半空中緊緊牽著的手，鄭重地握了幾下，數秒過去，依然沒有分開的苗頭。在她們身邊充當隱形人的Kara，嗅到了空氣裡每個水分子都寫著＂尷尬＂和＂曖昧＂兩字。

這到底是甚麼詭異的狀況？！  
氪星人訝異到極點，同時又困惑不已。

她們不像相識已久的朋友，但仍然……這位看似是Alex同事的Lucy，居然準確地找到了Alex的公寓，來尋找安！？  
難道是已經知道安和Alex最近約過會，所以來碰運氣？

所以Lucy專門來找韋安這位女生…是要幹嘛？

「呃，你找安有甚麼事情？」  
Kara緊盯著的那兩隻手終於眷戀不捨地分開，Lucy聽出了Kara話中濃重的疑惑，於是接口回答，同時一副不太確定地模樣看著安。「我……想看看安，嗯，看看她怎樣了，你們呢？安，你和Alex的妹妹是…好朋友？」

颯爽英姿的Lucy突然變得自信動搖，一副小心翼翼的模樣。  
「不，我和Kara……是剛認識的朋友，不，是普通朋友，很普通的那種。」  
安慌張地解釋，她看到Kara愈發詭異的眼神，繼續補救道，「我……我很高興看到你，Lucy，我正巧沒甚麼事情要去做…你，有空去喝點東西嗎？或者，晚飯？」  
猶豫半天，安還是勇敢地提出了晚餐邀請。

很普通的朋友？氪星人內心翻了個大白眼。  
「對，我只是正好要送安回旅館而已，既然…」  
終於識趣的Kara，裝作毫不尷尬地聳著肩，決定要逃離這個並不適合單身狗的現場。

……誰來告訴她，為甚麼突然安有了喜歡的對像？  
「噢，對，Kara，我相信你肯定有事要忙，那再見了。Lucy？我們……」  
安順勢接話，手朝街口處一揚，「那裡有一家很棒的中菜餐館。」  
Lucy笑得燦爛，臉上寫著期待和一絲絲的羞意。

Kara搖頭，轉身準備離開之時，空氣傳來的破音，令這位反射神經比普通人類要優上百倍的氪星人不自覺手一顫，她輕躍半步，伸手一擒，抓住了那枝揮向安頭顱上的棒球棍。

握著棒球棍的人嚇得鬆開了手。

沉醉在粉紅泡泡氛圍的安渾身冒著冷汗，溫和抿起的嘴角化為冰冷僵硬。不知道從甚麼時候，四個用頭巾綁起遮臉的暴徒包圍著她們三人，手上都掄著一根粗粗的棒球棍。

「跑！」率先喊出聲的是Lucy，她正要有所動作，韋安已經沖上前，以一個後旋腿將衝向Lucy的暴徒踢開。「帶她走！」安將Lucy推到了Kara的懷裡，Kara手上還拿著那枝棒球棍，一時間作不出決斷，究竟要先帶Lucy跑還是幫助安……

Kara的想法在腦裡停留了不到一秒鐘，安已經伸手一黏一卸，將另外一名暴徒的手臂甩開，他手裡的棒球棍飛到地上，發出＂咣當＂一聲，安閃電地出掌，切切實實地劈中了對方的大動脈，暴徒應聲倒地。

Kara謹慎地拖著Lucy走了幾步，這幾個人完全是針對韋安而來，似乎沒空去管她們會逃跑的可能性。雖然Kara絕對不是袖手旁觀的人，但礙於不想讓Alex擔心，Kara是怎樣也絕不能露出異於常人的戰鬥力。

「不，安！我們不能丟下她！」Lucy激烈反抗著Kara拉走她的舉動。

其餘三名暴徒將安團團圍住，安不慌不忙地擺出詠春的起式，隨即以極快的速度，先後接住了來自前方及後方的三道攻擊。安先是無視擊到她肩上的棍，直接擒住前方暴徒的脖項，然後將他整人拋到身後，砸到她後方兩名暴徒身上，三個人在地上滾成一團。

「抓住她！」  
三名暴徒爬起後再往安沖來，Kara卻看到那位先被安打倒在地上的暴徒，已經緩緩起身，早有預謀地拿出一個黑色布袋，悄悄從後接近安。  
「安，小心！」

Lucy掙脫開Kara的手，閃電地奪去那名暴徒的布袋，對方卻拔出彈簧刀朝Lucy指嚇。  
聽到Kara的喊聲，安分神地回過頭，正好看到Lucy被刀指著。  
「Lucy！」  
Kara沒能再忍得住，眼見三根棍子趁安分神時擊向她，Kara作弊地使用了超級速度，一個閃身便用掃堂腿擺平這三個偷襲者。

安衝向了Lucy，拳頭化成掌刀，想要奪取暴徒手裡的刀，卻突然閃電般收回了手。只見她手腕被劃出了一道鮮紅的口子，Lucy反應很快，她一個肘擊將暴徒擊中，對方掩著肚子連連後腿，連刀子都跌在地上。

「安！」  
Kara對地上三個暴徒補了幾腳，用的是氪星人的真正力氣，確保他們短時間裡都無法站起身。  
Kara趕到她們身邊時，安已經頭暈轉向地倒在Lucy懷裡，餘下的那名暴徒，正瘋狂地拔足狂奔，Kara當然可以在一秒之內將他抓回來，但眼前安那汨汨流淌到地上的鮮血，令人觸目驚心，Kara無法拋下她去追捕逃脫的兇徒。

刀子劃到了安手腕上的動脈血管，Lucy雙手使勁兒地壓著那道傷口，希望止著這瘋狂噴灑出來的鮮血，暖呼呼的血液沾得她滿手都是。  
「安，安，支持住！」  
安沒能支撐著身子，無力地癱軟在Lucy的懷裡，Lucy抱著安半坐在地上。  
「Lu...cy...」  
安眼神散渙著，眼睛沒能抵擋著眩暈而半合著，黃昏的斜陽打在她蒼白的嘴唇之上，透白的光亮叫人心驚。

「冷靜，我馬上叫救護車，安，你支持住！」Kara掏出手機，撥起911，祈求救護車盡快趕來。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在Deo裡檢測著繳獲的外星裝置，著迷地研究著這些外星科技的Alex，直到聽到肚子不爭氣地發出聲響時，她才察覺晚餐再一次被忽略掉了。

Alex吁出長長的一口氣，在報告上輸入最後幾行字，將文件存檔，關上筆記本電腦。她這才捧著水杯走到落地玻璃窗前，看著市中心裡的繁華光點。她微微一笑，正想伸手進口袋，掏出手機拍下這幅美景。

咦，口袋是空的？  
放下水杯，Alex在掛於衣物架上的手袋裡，找出遺忘已久的手機。  
準專業特工一直有將手機調成靜音的習慣，在她工作的時候，她並不高興被打擾，只有局長本人或Deo總機撥來的號碼，會令手機發出特別的鈴聲。

熒幕一亮，上面居然有三十多個未接電話，全都是來自她親愛的妹妹Kara！  
Kara出了甚麼事了？  
尚未身經百戰的Alex有點慌亂，湧上腦袋努力進行思考的血液，令她晃暈了數秒。

不對，Kara能打電話來，證明她人沒事，不對嗎？  
Alex毫不猶豫地重撥號碼，不論怎樣，Kara是她在這地球上最重要、最重要的人！  
她不能看到Kara陷入半分危險或麻煩。  
即使是像失戀失業那種小事，Alex都不絕容許這些挫折使小氪星人臉上露出悲傷的神情。

半個小時後，Alex從計程車裡下車，快步走進National Acker Hospital。

「最後我們沒等到救護車，是Lucy一手抱起了安，攔了一輛車就直直以超速的速度駛來醫院了。你知道嗎，Lucy Lane居然是個少校！」興奮的Kara看到Alex甫踏出升降機，便纏上了姐姐連珠爆發。「對了，是公主抱，Lucy將安公主抱了起來！」

吃吃笑著的Kara令Alex覺得十分怪異，她並沒跟得上Kara的思維。  
「……那又怎樣？我小時候你還背著我……」Alex壓低聲音，「飛過呢。」

「那不一樣！」  
妹妹拉扯著自己的手掌撒嬌時，Alex低頭瞥見她衣袖上的血。  
「這都不是你的血？你沒事吧？」

「我毫無髮傷，就像我在電話裡說的，只有安一個人掛彩了。」Kara將Alex拉到病房前，指著門上的小窗。「瞧！Lucy待在裡面，沒動過半分。」

「等一下！」  
Alex手握上門把，正準備入內慰問經輸血後情況已經穩定下來的韋安，但氪星人卻神經兮兮地將她拉走。  
「你…Alex，我有件事要跟你說。」

「甚麼事，Kara？」  
Alex被Kara拉到走廊上的長排椅坐下。  
「你可能想要……坐下來聽。」  
Kara清咳一聲。  
「關於安和……你。安跟我說過了，她說……跟你比較合適做朋友，多於情侶。」

「哦。」Alex點點頭，「然後呢？」  
「然後……我想安喜歡的人是Lucy。」  
「啊…」早已猜到幾分的Alex臉色波瀾不驚，「Okay.」

「Ok?」Kara試探地問,「你……不吃醋？」  
「……Kara。」Alex沉默了一會兒，最好的謊話就是將真話摻在其中。「其實我答應跟安約會，是因為我想知道安有沒甚麼奇怪的外星血統，她的戰鬥力很不像人類，不是嗎？」

而任何關於秘密機構的訊息，Alex仍然嚴守機密。

「我在現場親眼看著安動手，我很確定安根本沒甚麼超能力，她又不像我……」Kara隱去句子的結尾。氪星人沒來由的得很歡。「所以，你從頭到尾對安都沒興趣？對Lucy也沒興趣？」

「我感興趣的是外星人。」  
「那是你大學讀的專業，Alex，Come on！」  
「好吧，我現在沒甚麼感興趣的女孩子，你滿意了吧，Kara？」

站在走廊裡傻樂著的氪星人引來經過的路人側目，Alex無奈地搖頭，愛溺般伸手摸摸那個金髮腦袋。  
「我進去看看安。」

房裡的竊竊私語因Alex的推門而停止。  
那是Alex在Deo的語言基礎課上聽到過的粵語，特工的訓練之一－要求他們對世界不同語言都有基本的掌握，中文很難，但沒難倒年紀輕輕便拿下博士學位的Alex，雖然在會話方面不算優秀，但起碼Alex是聽得懂少許的。

「嗨，Alex……」  
Lucy坐在病床上，神色自若地朝她打招呼，Alex瞥到兩人緊握著的手，馬上明白了Kara的猜測沒出錯，她很驚訝向來對愛情神經大條的氪星人，居然真的察覺到旁人的感情，可能這就叫旁觀者清？

「你怎樣了，安？」Alex走到床邊，安的臉色看起來還不錯，她另外那隻受傷的手纏上了紗布。「我還不知道你會粵語，Major.」

「我沒事。」  
聽到床上的人兒回答，Lucy才笑著加入對話。  
「我去過香港一段時間，你知道的，工作上的交流。」

「所以你們一早就認識了？」  
「呃……其實我見過Lucy，在羅馬，但後來我丟了她的手機號碼，所以……」安坐在床上給了Alex一個歉意的笑容，「我那次將錯就錯答應跟你約會，是因為我想知道你是不是認識Lucy而已，抱歉，Alex。」

「No...nono, it was fun.」Alex連忙搖手，畢竟她也是帶著別的目的，才同意了繼續跟安繼續＂約會＂下去。「恭喜你們。」

這對新生的小情侶臉上甜蜜的笑容閃得Alex覺得有點晃眼。  
找了個籍口後，Alex便退出病房，讓兩位繼續二人世界。

房外的Kara心情很好地坐下等候著她。  
「Alex！」

「你這衣服真的要好好丟到洗衣機裡洗了。」  
重回姐姐本色的Alex揪著Kara的衣袖。  
「怎樣？看到別人都成一對了，你該不會不平衡了吧？」  
幸災樂禍的氪星人笑得很是欠揍。  
「怎麼會，我明明有你。」  
Alex一把將Kara摟到懷裡，趁著比她要高大的氪星人縮起了腦袋，Alex輕易地低頭，在她髮際間輕吻。  
「就你這個妹妹已經夠我操心了。」  
懷裡的氪星人發出哼哼唧唧的抗議聲，但雙手出賣了她，她輕拍著Alex的背，依戀著姐姐的體溫。

「你知道就好，Alex永遠都是我最重要的人。」  
姊妹鬆開懷抱後，Kara伸手朝Alex肚子上一點。  
「你又忙著工作沒吃飯了，對不對？」

「只要你答應別再給我搞quick date, 我答應你，我以後都會準時吃飯。」  
「騙子。」Kara撇著嘴，「只要老媽沒意見，你去不去約會，都跟我無關，將約會的時間花在我身上不好嗎？」  
「好好好，我所有的時間都給你，行了嗎？」Alex拉起Kara的手，拉她沿著走廊離開，按下升降機旁的按鈕。「愛情這件事就得是隨遇而安，不能強求。」

Kara悄悄扭動手腕，改為跟Alex十指緊扣，氪星人臉上飄著不易察覺的紅暈。  
「Alex。」

升降機緩緩上升，數字顯示快將抵到她們所在的五樓。

「嗯？」  
「我們去吃烤肉吧？」  
「……你給我留五碟肉，我就去。」  
「我給你喂五碟肉，親愛的姐姐，滿意了吧？」  
「非常滿意。」

若是用嘴喂的話……可能會更滿意。  
Kara偷笑著，任著姐姐將她拉進升降機裡。

 

全文完


End file.
